


Baby you got nothing to prove

by KuteKittehs



Series: Stranger Things A/B/O [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Max, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lucas, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Lucas has never minded being a beta. He just worries that isn't what his alpha girlfriend Max wants. Max assures him she's happy with him.





	Baby you got nothing to prove

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second drabble for my Stranger Things a/b/o series.
> 
> The title is a line from the song You Know You Like It by DJ Snake.

Lucas has never minded being a beta.

He’s never found anything harder because of his secondary gender. He’s never been discriminated against for being a beta. That isn’t to say his life has been completely easy. The world could be a cruel place and people found other reasons to be mean to him. However, he feels perfectly happy to be a beta.

But then he meets Max.

She’s everything he wants in a girl. She’s beautiful but that’s more of an added bonus when her personality is what really draws him in. The fact she is everything he ever dreamed of and more makes Lucas the happiest person alive to find out she returns his feelings.

 

However, Lucas knows Max is an alpha.

And, Lucas knows, alphas tend to like omegas. Rationally, he knows he’s being silly. He does know that Max does like him for who he is, regardless of his secondary gender, but the fear in his head is still there.

 

“What’s got you so quiet?” Max asks, nudging his shoulder gently.

Lucas blinks. He hadn’t realised he had been zoning out. “Nothing,” he mutters, ducking his head.

“Lucas,” Max sighs, her voice taking on that worried tone he found hard to resist. He looks up at her hesitantly. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

“What happens when you find an omega?” he asks. The girl blinks in surprise, having not expected that, but sighs. Before she can say anything though, Lucas continues, unloading his fears. “They’ll be so much better than me and it’ll be like in all the movies where you realise that they’re exactly what you’ve been missing.”

Max huffs. Her expression is one of fond exasperation. “I’m not missing anything, dummy.” She grabs his hand and offers him a smile. “I have you and that’s all I need.” She lifts his hand to place a loving kiss to it, grinning. “I don’t care that you’re a beta and I’m an alpha. I don’t care what other people think. And I sure as hell don’t care what any stupid movies say,” she assures him seriously. “You’re it for me.”

The words sooth him. Lucas smiles, pleased. “Yeah,” he agrees with a nod, “you’re it for me too.”

“Now,” she says, swinging their hands between them, “let’s go to the arcade and then get milkshakes after.”

Feeling better, Lucas nods in agreement.

He knows that voice in the back of his head will be back but for now he allows himself to enjoy his time with his girlfriend. With a grin, he darts forward to press a light kiss to her cheek which makes her blush and giggle.

“I bet I can beat your score on space invaders,” he challenges. They both know Max’s score is safe; the rest of The Party has spent months trying to make a dent in her scores to no avail. 

“Oh, you’re on,” she laughs.


End file.
